the tale of two sisters and the two brothers
by piccolojr182002
Summary: do not know at this time and pleace do not flame me for this
1. Chapter 1

**The rail fail into the city street as the night gos on. There are two sisters one was Asuna she is about 17 years of age she wore black shirt that say back off on the back of it and on the frunt of her shirt has a cat on it. And she wore black pants that have holes in them and she have boots that gos to her knees that buckle to the top and to top that off she wares a tranch coat that gos to her legs and it have pockes in side the coat and on the out side of the coat. As for her sister Katie she is about 17 years of age she wore white shirt that say dont bother me on the frunt and on the back it have a dog on it. She wore dark blue pants that have holes in them and the boots they are the same as her sister's boots. And her tranch coat is the same but it is dark blue and her sister's is black. The two girls were heading to a bank to steal the money that the bank have in it. As they made it to the bank they went to the roof of the bank and go in from there. This has been there 3 hist in a week. But with out the girls knowing that they are being watched by two guys. The guys are very good at what they do on catching thives so they was out and watching one of the banks that was next to be hit. To there sirprice they sow the two females and what to bust them in the act. One of the guys were a black shirt and pants with boots that gos below the knee they were all so black and the coat is black. But he was not just human but he is half human and half demon. With his dog ears he can hear real good with his silvery white hair blowing in the wind a little. With the other guy the same out fit but he is full demon he have two strips on each of his cheek and a moon shape on his forhead and he is a little tailer then his half brother. The younger brother name is Inuyasha and his older brother name is Sesshomaru. The two are very powerful and no one ever got away from them not even once. Sesshomaru is 19 and Inuyasha is 18. The girls know somthing or some one is watching them from some were but they did not know were and they did not care if they are being watch they know that they can get away from any one. Hey sis how much do we need to pay Naraku off? I am geting tired of this and i dont want to go to prison i hear it is not a nice place to be in. Said Katie. I know sis but we have to get ever thing in the bank this time. If we dont Naraku will not be happy with us and i will hate to see what will happen to u or to me sis and i know u dont want to go to prison i dont want to go as well but we have no chose in this. Said Asuna. Sesshomaru did u hear them? ask Inuyasha. Yes i did and it dos not sound like they injoy doing this but we will have to look this Naraku up and find out whats going on with the two and how they are invofld with him. Said Sesshomaru. As the two females break into the bank they went to the volt to open it up. As the guys seen them go in they made there move to get them when they come back up to get away. Asuna went to break into the volt as her sister keep a look out for police or any one that will try to stop them. Sis hurry i have a bad feeling about this. Said Katie. I know sis and i hate it when you get a bad feeling somthing all ways happen to use when u have that feeling. Said Asuna. I know sis but its not my folt that i have the feeling. Said Katie. I know sis i know. Said Asuna. So sesshomaru what are we going to do if they get away from use? Ask Inuyasha. They wont get away from use. If u have for got that no one gets away form use and no one will ever will get away from use we are demons and we know how to catch are pray. Said Sesshomaru. I know that what if they are the first to get away from use? Ask Inuyasha. We will hunt them down little brother. Said Sesshomaru. As the brothers watch them form the roof of the bank. They did not subspect that one of them will look there way. As katie was keeping any eye out she sow showds and look up and see two males and start to panick a little. Sis we have to get out now. Said Katie. Why sis? Ask Asuna. They were two male watching use and they are right above us right now. Said Katie. What two males? Ask Asuna. Yes sis two males right above use. Said Katie. Asuna came out of the volt to see the males. Sis u are right and we can not get out the same way we came. Said Asuna. I know sis but what are we going to do? They look like they done this befor? Said Katie. Yeah sis and they wont quit if they catch us and u know that no one ever catch us befor. Said Asuna. I know sis but what if they are the first to catch us? Ask Katie. We will go into hiding sis like the others befor them. Said Asuna. Ok sis but for now how are we going to get out of here with out geting capchered? Ask Katie. I will think of somthing sis dont worry Katie. Said Asuna. ok Asuna. Said Katie. So there names are Asuna and Katie that will be good to know. Said Sesshomaru. Yeah it is, I wonder if they are demons like use? Said Inuyasha. Dont know little brother but keep your sinse up and dont let them get away if we catch them then we can find out whats going on and what is Naraku up to. Said Sesshomaru. As Asuna get the money in the bags they have brote with them and gets ready to leave sis lets go i got all of it now lets get out of here but first sit the rope on fire. Said Asuna. Why set the rope on fire sis? Ask Katie. So they wont come down after use sis. Said Asuna. I see but how are we going to get out with them out side and use inside? Ask Katie. You leave that to me ok sis? Ask Asuna. Ok sis you lead the way. Said Katie. Asuna put the rope on fire and start to go to the frunt of the bank to get out. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru see the rope on fire and bring it up and put it out and jump down to catch them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look for the girls and gos after them. one of the girls look back and see them coming and throw a chare out the window and jump on throw it and start to run after her sister is out as well. sis are u ok? Ask Asuna. Yes i am fine sis are u ok? Ask Katie. Yes i am fine. They ran off and reach there home and they wint in to rest. Sis i cant beleave that they was about to get use but im glad that they did not get use. Said Asuna. Yeah me to sis but i think they know are names now. Said Katie. What do u mean sis? Ask Asuna. They might heard u call my name and they heard me call ur name so i think they know who we are and i think they are going to find us and if they are going to come after us they must be after some one but who? Said Katie. I see but we are working for Naraku but we both know were to find him but why are they after him? Ask Asuna. I dont know sis i just dont know. Said Katie. Bothe girls put the money away and sit down on the couch to rest. So sis are u hungy? Ask Asuna. No sis but i want to know the two guys names they look kindy cute. Said Katie. Ok sis but u are right about the guys they are cute they may be truble for the both of use. Said Asuna. Yeah that is true but lets get some rest i know Naraku wants to see use in the morning. Said Katie. You are right on that sis Naraku will want to see use and he will want his money as well. Said Asuna. As the girls got up and gos to bed to get some rest to meet Naraku in the morning. The boys ran down the street they lost them and they can not get there sent cose of the rain has rounde there sent so they have to wait intill morning to find the girls and find out what Naraku is up to. But for now they are going home to rest and then look for the girls. As the girls went to bed to sleep Katie was still awake and looking at the celing of her room and thinking about there mom and dad on how they miss them so much and wish that they can come back to them. But she knows that they will never come back form the dead. Ever one thinks that she killed them both but how can she? She was just a little girl at the time of there death but she knows the Naraku killed them both but never told her sis that Naraku is the one that killed them both. As she think about that she wint to sleep that night. As the guys wint home there Father Lord InuTaisho is waiting for his two sons to come home and tell him what happen tonight. As the door open and close the Lord walk to the front door to meet them both. Well boys did you catch them? Ask InuTaisho. No father we did not we lost there sent in the rain and we will find them in the morning. Said Sesshomaru. I see but did u get there names? And are they males or females? Ask Inutaisho. They are females and there names are Katie and Asuna. Said Inyasha. You two will have your hands full with two females on your hands. Said Inutaisho with a smoll chulke. The two boys when up to there rooms to sleep. O Sesshomaru i need to talk to u befor u go to sleep. Said Inutaisho. What is it father? Ask Sesshomaru. You do know that u have to find your self a mate befor your next birthday so u can take over for me and if u do not and Iunyasha gets on be for his 20th birthday he will take over for me. Said InuTaisho. I under stand father and i will get a mate befor then. Said Sesshomaru. I know my son and i know that you will make use prode my son. Said InuTaisho. Sesshomaru whent to his room and gos to his computer to look for a woman called Katie he had no luck on finding her in any palce files or any prson files. Its like they never been to jail or prson. So be for he gives up he gos into a compny called Naraku Inc. And with just a little luck he found Katie and as to sweet the deal he found Asuna as well. And he looked up there address and there it is. So they live at the aprtment D 557 Lone Creek Road with that he wrote that down and he looked more on the file and he knowtes that they do not have any family. This got him more intersting on want to know about them but more on this Katie. He was shock on reading that she killed them both 15 years ago. So they blam the killing on a girl that was 3 years old and now she is 17 this just might work out just as i plan and i need to talk to this Katie. So he found out were she was going and meet her there with out her knowing it. Thout Sesshomaru. As he trun off the computer he wint to bed and got some sleep. As the Taisho family slept that night. Naraku was think on how he was going to hanld them. But he knows that Katie knows that he killed there parntes but she can not prove that he did. But he was worry that some one will beleave her. But he stop and remamber that no one will beleave a thift so he has nothing to worry about. Naraku went to bed and slept he will need to rest to hanld the girls in the moring. That night Katie was tosing and truning she woke up with a nightmare about that night that Naraku killed them both. I need to tell sis about them and about Naraku buti dont want to hurt her bye doing that. But she needs to know the truth about them I will tell her when the time is right I will not let Naraku get away with that not now and not ever I will find a way to destro Naraku once and for all. Katie thout that out. Katie lead back down and wint back to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Naraku woke up to get ready to work and to find away to put the girls into prison if not then jail they most not tell any one that he was the one who killed there parints. If InuTaisho gets the girls first and they told him ever thing he can be ronind. But to Naraku he was not going to let that happen now or ever even if he have to kill them both. As Naraku wint to work he called up Kagura to have her call the girls for a meeting. What do u want Naraku? Ask kagura. I need you to call the girls and tell them i need to talk to them and tell them to bring the money with them from last night hist. Said Naraku. What are u going to do to them? Ask Kagura. That is for me to know and for u to do as i say now do it. Naraku hung up on Kagura and drive to work. As the girls sleeping the phone rings and as all was Katie gets up and anser it. Hello. Said Katie. Is this Katie? Ask Kagura. Yes it is what do you want Kagura? Ask Katie. I am calling to tell you to bring the money form the hist last night to Naraku today and he wants to talk to you and your sister too and no he did not give me the time to tell u to be there. Said Kagura. Find you tell him that we are coming there. Said Katie. As they hanged up Asuna walk in. Was that Kagura sis? Yes sis it was she was giving us a massage from Naraku about seeing him today. Said Katie. I see so what time do we have to be there? Ask Asuna. There is no time to be there if we go know we do not have to do it later and that way we can do what we want for the remander of the day. Said Katie. Good idea i do not want to deal with him any more then we have to. Said Asuna. I know sis i know. Said Katie. As the girls gos ready to leave to talk to Naraku they got the bag that they use last night. Asuna wears black and her sister Katie wear Blue and they left to meet Naraku. Back at Taisho manor the guys are just geting up. Lord Inu is in the dinning room reading the paper and waiting for his two sons to come and eat. Sesshomaru got dress in blue and Inuyasha in black they wint to the dinning room to eat. Lord Inu look up and see his sons and noned to them both to site and eat. As breakfest is over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the house and they wint to Naraku Inc to talk to Naraku and ask him about thes two girls. So Sesshomaru do u know were the girls live? Ask Inuyasha. Yes i do and we are not going there to get them we will later but we have to talk to Naraku to see if he knows any thing about the girls that are working for him. Said Sesshomaru. Ok but how did u get the address brother? Ask Inuyasha. Lets just say i have my ways on geting what i want. But i will tell you more later dear brother. Said Sesshomaru. Ok but will they let use talk to Naraku? Ask Inuyasha. Dont you worry about that little brother. Said Sesshomaru. As the two brothers dove to Naraku Inc. The two girls from last night is walking along the street heading to the same place that they are heading but Inuyasha did not see them but Sesshomaru did see them and did not do nothing to get there attasing but to watch them from the car. The girls made it to Naraku job and they wint in knowing them that they know that Naraku is waiting for them. Sis I know u dont like it that i have a bad feeling. Said Katie. Do you have to say that? Ask Asuna. Um I dont know sis but if you want me to not say that I am having a bad feeling then i wont say it. Said Katie. Thank you sis I would like that. Said Asuna. As the girls walked in they was greated from Yura one of Kagura's best friends. I see that you both came to see Naraku hu? Ask Yura. Kaite stop and glare at her. Yes Yura we are and you do not need to call him he knows that we are coming to see him so if I was u Yura dont bother use or do you want to die? Ask Katie. No and u cant kill me Naraku wont let you kill me. Said Yura. She gave her a smirk at Katie. Dont cont on that you bich as that was Katie walk to were her sister is waiting for her. Do u know how much I want to kill her? Ask Katie. I know ever since we work for Naraku? Said Asuna. Thats right sis. Said Katie. Both girls got into the elvater and wint to 40th floor to talk to Naraku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As the girls got to the 40th floor they walked out and head to naraku's office. And they did not want to talk to him but they both hope that this was the last time that they work for him. Katie are you having that bad felling today? Ask Asuna. You do not want to know but yes i am somthing is not right and i think there is going to be a set up but i dont know if it is true or not. Said Katie. All we have to do is keep are gard up and i know that you will keep yours up as well. Said Asuna. That is right sis. As the girls walk up to Naraku's door and wait. Katie was thinking if Naraku is going to say somthing to Asuna about there mom and dad but she hope that he dos not she dos not need her to yell at her any time soon but if he thinks hes going to say that she did the there will be hell and she knows that Naraku will try to get away with this. As Katie thout about this Naraku's door opens up wonting then to come in. Asuna had to tap Katie in the arm to wake her up. Katie wake up and gos in with Asuna and stand at the desk waiting for Naraku to talk to them first. Ah Katie and Asuna i see that Kagura called you and told you that i need to talk to u both. Said Naraku. Katie glare at him and spoke to him. No Naraku we was plaing on coming here with out her to tell use. She was just reminding use about this meeting. I know that both of you hate me and that you both want out. But you know that you can not intill your job is done or when i say so. Say Naraku. What ever Naraku. We have the money form the hist Naraku. Said Katie. Then let me have it. Said Naraku. Hand him the bags and move a way from him and glare at him. Naraku put the bags on his desk and open them up and smile. Both of you did good but its not enghf to get out. Said Naraku. What but thats all of it in the volt. Said Asuna. I dont care if u want to leave you need to do better then this. Said Narkau. Fine Naraku we will but you call use and tell use were and when. Said Kaite glaring at him. Good now get out i have things to do. Said Naraku and he start to do his paper work. Asuna and Katie trun around and walk out of the office. Before they left Naraku called out to them. Asuna did your sister ever told you the truth about your parent's? Ask Naraku. Both girls stop and look back Katie giving Naraku a glare that make you wish that you was dead. What do u mean Naraku? Ask Asuna. Naraku stop and look up at the girls. Do you know how they died? Ask Naraku. They died in a car crash. Said Asuna. Naraku smirk at that. Katie you did not tell her what realy happen that night? Ask Naraku. Naraku dont you dare we both know that it was you how killed them. She cover her mouth and look at her sister. Asuna look at Katie and then at Naraku. Katie did u know about this? Ask Asuna with tears starting to come down her face. Yes sis i did and i am sorry that i did not tell you about ths. Said Katie. Naraku Smirk and gos back to work. Asuna trun and walk out of the office and gos to the elvater. Katie left and gos with her. Asuna lising to me i told you that they died in a car crash cose i did not know how you will handl it and i was thinking on how to tell you the truth and i was hoping that he did not say any thing about it. Said Katie. You lied to me sis. Asuna looking at the ground with her fist in her hands and trying to hold back the tears. Sis i am sorry if i did lied to you i did it to protat you i did not know that Naraku was going to say it. Said Katie. I dont know if i can ever trust you. Said Asuna. The elvater comes and open up and the girls got in and go down to the loby. Katie and Asuna got out and headed for the frunt doors of the bilding. As they was walked down the street two guys walked up to them. Are you Asuna and Katie? Ask Inuyasha. Who wants to know? Ask Katie. My name is Inuyasha and this is my older half brother Sesshomaru. We want to talk to both of you if you dont mind. Ask Inuyasha. The girls look at each other and then at the guys. I dont see why not Inuyasha. Said Asuna. Good Asuna i would like to talk to you alone if that is ok with your sister? Ask Inuyasha. I dont mind i gess i will talk to Sesshomaru then. Said Katie. Both males smile and noned to them and walk over to them and offer ther arms to the girls and then they walked in two diffint ways. Inuyasha toke Asuna to the park to talk and Sesshomaru toke Katie to a coffee shop to talk. So Inuyasha what would you like to talk about? Ask Asuna. I would like know how you came up working for Naraku. Ask Inuasha. Well Naraku was are parent's friend and he toke us in when are parent's died. Said Asuna. I see do you like working for Naraku? Ask Inuyasha. No i dont i want to get away from him and not do want he wants use to do. Said Asuna. Asuna how did your parent's died? Ask Inuyasha. I was told in a car crash but then i found out they was killed but in truth i dont realy know. Said Asuna. Im sorry to hear that Asuna stop and give her a hug. Asun stop and hug him back and start to cry into Inuyasha shirt. Back at the coffee shop Sesshomaru bout Katie and himself coffee and sit down at a table. Sesshomaru hand her a cup of coffee and start to drink his. Thank you Sesshomaru and she take a ship of her cup. Sesshomaru noned and he put his down. Katie how did you end up working for Naraku? She stop and put her cup down on the table. My parent's and Naraku were old friends when they died Naraku toke use in and he gave use a job but now we dont want to be there. Katie said looking at Sesshomaru in the eyes. I see what do you do? Ask Sesshomaru. Katie look down and start to think. What should i say to him? I cant say that i am on the other side of the law. But i dont want to lie to him like i did my sister. After thinking on her anser she look up at him. I am not happy on what i do and neather is my sister we have no chose on what we do. Said Katie. I see have you heard about the hist last night? Ask Sesshomaru. Katie look at him and then she look down. Yes i have they said it was two females but know one know who they are. Said Katie. Sesshomaru noned to her. Katie would you like to know somthing about the hist last night at the bank? Ask Sesshomaru. Katie look at him and then nonded to him to continu. I was there on the roof of the bank when it was being robed. Katie look at him with wide eyes and golped. So you and your brother are the ones that sow use. Said Katie. Yes we are and dont you think you can hide any thing from me. Said Sesshomaru. I see Sesshomaru please you have to beleave me that i did not want to do the hist last night be we had not chose on that and if we try to leave Naraku will come looking for use and well i dont want my sister to get hurt or me. Said Katie. I know that Katie and i am not going to trun you in or your sister cose we need your help to catch Naraku. Said Sesshomaru. I see bit if Naraku find out that told you are lives will be in danger and then we will have to go into hiding and on the run. Naraku is the one how bote the house and he is the one paining for ever thing. So we dont have a place to go if he find out he will stop ever thing and then the cops will come and then ever thing will go all wrong. Said Katie with tears coming down her face. I see and dont you worry about that if that comes you can stay with me and my brother in are home we have enghe rooms for you to live in. Said Sesshomaru. Thank you Sesshomaru. Said Katie. No problem. Said Sesshomaru. Um Sesshomaru. Said Katie. Yes Katie. Said Sesshomaru. Do you know about my parent's death? Ask Katie. Yes i do and it said that you did but i know that it was Naraku who had killed them. And i know that you was to young to do that and i know cose i beleave you Katie. Said Sesshomaru. Katie looked at him and smile and noned to him. She finsh her cup of coffee. Thank you Sesshomaru. Katie said. Sesshomaru finsh his cup of coffee. As they sat and talked Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone number and hand it to her it have his house number on it as well. Katie if any thing happens to you or your sister give me a call any time day or night i will be there for you Katie. Said Sesshomaru. Katie take it and put it in her pockit. Thank you Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noned to her and got up. Katie gets up as well and they both leave the coffee shop. Back with Inuyasha and Asuna. I see dont you worry i beleave you and i will help you find the truth on how your parent's died. Said Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha. Said Asuna. No problom Asuna. Said Inuyasha. Asuna lean into Inuyasha and gave him a hug Inuyasha retrond the hug as well. Inuyasha pull a pice of paper that have his cell phone and his house numbers on it and gave it to Asuna. Asuna take it and put it in her pockit. If you need me for any thing just call me ok? Said Inuyasha. I will thank you Inuyasha. Said Asuna. Inuyasha and Asuna got up and start to walk off again. None of the two know that they was being watch by Kagrua she trun and walk to her car and drove back to Naraku INC to tell Naraku what was going on with the girls and tell him that they was talking to the Taisho brothers. As kagura drove by Katie and Sesshomaru Katie know the car and that they are in deep shit. O no this cant not happen. Said Katie. Katie what is it? Whats wrong? Ask Sesshomaru in a worryed tone. Thats Kagura's car if she was at the park that means she is going to tell Naraku about my sister and Inuyasha meeting. Said Katie. Dont worry Katie you and your sister is safe with use. Said Sesshomaru. Thank you Sesshomaru. We will watch over you both from the distins ok in till you both need use ok? Ask Sesshomaru. That will work. And i think i can get my sis to agrea to sale the aprtmen and find a new please to live but tell both of you were we are living at. Said Katie. That will be great Katie. I want to let you know that if you ever need a place to stay you can stay with me i have more then enghe room for the both of you to stay. Said Sesshomaru. Thank you Sesshomaru i will think about that. Said Katie. Is there any thing you want to do today? Ask Sesshomaru. Not that i can think off. Said Katie. Back with Inuyasha and Asuna. So Asuna what do you want to do today? Ask Inuyasha. I dont know Inuyasha. Said Asuna. Well then would you like to join me for dinner with my family? Ask Inuyasha. I would like that Inuyasha and i would like to get to know you and your family as well. Said Asuna. Great i will pick you up at 7. Said Inuyasha. That will work for me i will tell my sis that i am not going to eat at home to night. Said Asuna. As they both departed and head to there homes Asuna give off a smile and she know she liked Inuyasha but she did not know if she was in love with him. She will wait and see if how she feels about him later on. Back with Sesshomaru and Katie. Katie would you like to have dinner with me and my family? Ask Sesshomaru. I would love to have dinner with you and your family Sesshomaru. Said Katie. I will pick you up at 7 tonight ok? Ask Sesshomaru. That will be great i will tell my sis that i wont be making dinner tonight. Said Katie. That will work. Said Sesshomaru. Then they walked away form each other and headed home. As Katie and Asuna came home at the same time they wint in to there home and ate lunch. Katie i want to know the truth about mom and dad. Said Asuna. The truth on them? Ask Katie. Yes how did they died? Ask Asuna. Katie looked down at the table and then looked up at her twin.They was killed. Said Katie. Who killed them and why. Ask Asuna. Katie toke in a breath. Naraku killed them and i dont know why he did it. When you was a sleep i got up to get somthing to drink and i whent down stars to go to the kitchen and i heard yelling in dad's office i wint to see who it was and i sow mom, dad, and Naraku. When dad told mom to chak on use and she started to walk to the door and Naraku pulled out a gun and shot dad. And mom trun around to see her mate go's to the floor and try to leave but Naraku shot mom as well. I ran back to the room that you was a sleep in and made sure that you was a sleep still. Seeing that you are a sleep i pop my head out and sow Naraku looking around and he sow me and told me if i told any one that happen that night he will kill me. Said Katie. Asuna face stund and the look on her face told her that she was not happy at this. Katie we need to get away from Naraku. Said Asuna. I know sis and i know a place were we will be safe at. Said Katie. You do? That fast? Ask Asuna. Yes Sesshomaru told me that we can stay in his home. Said Katie. I think that is a good idea Katie did he give you a number to call him? Inuyasha gave me his cell and home phone if i need to call him. Ask Asuna. Yes he did but i want to tell you that i wont be home to make dinner. Said Katie. Why not? Ask Asuna. I am going to have dinner with Sesshomaru and his family. Said Katie. I was going to tell you the same thing Inuyasha ask me to have dinner with him and his family. Said Asuna. Cool what time are you going? Ask Katie. Inuyasha will pick me up at 7. Said Asuna. Cool Sesshomaru is picking me up at 7 too. Said Katie. Well lets see what we have to wear. Said Asuna. Ok. Said Katie. They got up and went into there rooms and went throw there closit but found nothing to wear for the dinner. This is not good i have nothing to wear for the dinner. Said Katie. Yeah me too. Said Asuna. You know what we do if we have nothing wear for somthing right? Said Katie. Yes i do shoppen time. Yelled Asuna. Both girls walked out of there rooms with there pures and grab there keys and walked out of there home. As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came home they went to see there father. They stop at the door and knoked on it and wait to inter. The boys went in and seat in frunt of there father. Lord Inu look up at his two sons waiting to hear what they have to say. Father Katie have told me and she will talk to her sister about leaving there home but for now she have my number to call me and i asked her if she will have dinner here and to meet you and mother and i told her that i will pick her up at 7 tonight. Said Sesshomaru looking into his father's eyes. Inu Nonded to Sesshomaru and look at his other son. Inuyasha is there somthing you want to tell me? Inuyahs told his father the same thing. Inu noned at him as well. Then i will have oner of meeting the girls when they come here and i know that you mother would love to meet them as well. Kama came in. Who would i love to meet dear? Ask Kama. Two young weman. Said Inu. Is there names Katie and Asuna is it not? Ask Kama. All two of the males have a look of shock on there faces but for Sesshomaru did not show any at all. How did you know mom? Ask Inuyasha. I do my home work and they are not just any females they are the ladys of the Northen lands. Said Kama. She trund around and left the males in there thouts. Sesshomaru got up and left the two and Inuyasha got up and left too. Lord Inu sat at his desk and continu to work and read over the girls files but there was hardly any thing in them so he will have to meet them to find out more about them. As the girls went looking for there dress for the dinner with the guys and there family. They ran into the one proson that they did not want to see. Naraku what do you want? Growld Katie. Naraku smrik and look at Asuna. I heard that you was talking to Inuyasha. Is it true? Ask Naraku. Why do you want to know Naraku? Ask Asuna. I am just worrded about you girls i dont want to see neather of you hurt. Said Naraku. Yeah right and what do you want? We know you never talk to use in face in the open and the only way is in the office. Said Katie. There is a job i want both of you to do. Said Naraku. Just tell use and leave use alone. Growld Katie. I want you to go to Taisho manor and give me the blue prints of his bisness and give them to me. I want them with in a week i will call you when i want them. Said Naraku. Fine Naraku you get what you want now leave use alon. Said Katie. Naraku trun and walked off. Katie what are you doing we cant do that hist we never did any thing this big befor. Said Asuna. I know that sis that is why when we go to dinner to night i will tell them whats going on and i will find away out of this. Said Katie. I hope that you are right about this. Said Asuna. Both girls found what they are looking for and started to head home with there now dress's. With the guys. Sesshomaru what are you doing? Ask Inuyasha. I am going to find out more about Katie you better do the same at the dinner but do not let them know. Said Sesshomaru. I will do it my way dear brother. Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gos into his room and pick out his cloths for the dinner his picks are a white shirt blue jackit blue slacks and white shocks and black dress showes and a lite blue tie. For Inuyasha went into his room and pick out a white shirt black jack black slacks white shocks and black dress showes. Back to the girls. As seven rould around both girls got ready Asuna wear a black dress that gos to her knees and it's gos off the sholders a little and she put on a little bite of makeup on and she put on black none high helled showes on. Katie have the same dress but hers is blue and it covers the sholders and she dos not put makeup on and they both put there hair in a hight pony tail and they sit on the couch and wait for the guys. Back with guys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in to Sesshomaru's car and drove to the girls home to pick them up. Once the guys parked the car and walked up to the stars to get them. Sesshomaru Knocked on the door and waited for them to open the door. Both girls hear the knock and Asuna gos open the door. You must be Sesshomaru. Ask Asuna. That i am. Is Katie ready? Said Sesshomaru. Sis your date is here. Asuna Smirk and said. Katie gets up and see Sesshomaru and she grab her purse and walk out of the house and see Inuyasha. Hey sis your date is here as well. Said Katie with a smirk. Asuna walk out and she close the door and she locked it and all four of them went to the car Inuyasha and Asuna sate in the back and Katie sate in the frunt with Sesshomaru well he drove to there home. Both girls see the guys home and there eyes wint wighd. you guys live here? Ask Both girls. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both noned to them. You both like it? Yes we never seen any thing like this. Katie look over at Sesshomaru dress all in blue. I gess i am not the only one that likes blue. Said Katie with a giggle. Sesshomaru look over at her and smile. Your sister must like black as well as my brother. I know my sis is a black freak but i did not know that your brother is one as well. Said Katie with a smirk. What was that sis? Ask Asuna. O nothing sis. Said Katie. Dont o nothing me i know you sis to say that. Are you and Sesshomaru talking about use? Ask Auna. Katie and Sesshomaru look at each other and trys not to giggle. As Sesshomaru park the car both guys got out and open the doors for there dates and offer them there arms. Both girls got out and grab there dates arm and walk with thim into there home. As they walked to the door Sesshomaru open the door and let Katie gos in and then Sesshomaru, Inuyasha push the door open and late Asuna in and then he gos in and close the door behind them. Lord Inu is siting in his chare reading a book and he look up and see his two sons and two females with them. Is this the girls you told me about? Ask Inu. Yes there names are Katie and Asuna. Said Inuyasha. Lord Inu got up and walked over to them. My name is Inu Taisho Lord of the western lands he bowe to them and give them a worm smile. I would like for you to meet my mate Kama Lady of the wastern lands. Said Inu. Kama walked in and bow to them both. I am Kama Lady of the wastrn lands it is nice to meet both of you ladys. Said Kama. Both girls bow back. It is nice to meet the lord and lady of the wast. Said Katie. MY name is Katie and my twin sister Asuna. Said Katie. Dinner is searvs. Said Jacken. Well lets all eat. Said Inu. They all walked into the dinning room to eat Lord Inu sat at the head of the table Lady Kame sat at the other end of the table Sesshomaru sat at his forthers right side and Inuyasha sat at his left side and as for the girls Asuna sat next to Inuyasha next to Kama and Katie sat next to Sesshomaru and next to Kama as well. Lord Inu noned to ever one to eat. So ever one started to eat and they all made smoll talk. Asuna look at her sis giveing her the look are you going to tell them what Naraku told use to do? Katie see the look and noned to her and wait intill dinner is over then she is going to tell them whats going on. After an hour at the dinner table they all went to the family room to talk. Inu sat in his chare Kama sat in her chare next to him. Inuyasha Sat on the couch with Asuna, Sesshomaru sat on the love couch with Katie. Both girls noned to each other and they stude up. Lord and Lady Taisho Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They say at the same time. We have somthing to tell you all and we have deside not to do what we have to do. Said Katie. The family look at each other and then back at the girls. Is there somthing wrong dears? Ask Kama. Are boss Naraku want use to stell your blue prints of your jobs. But my sister and i was talking about it and we do not want to do it we never wanted to be on the other side of the low. Said Katie. Asuna noned at that. Lord Inu stod up and walk over to the girls. He pull them in to a hug. Both girls are shock at this and they retune the hug. Pleace call me Inu he pull back. Did your parent's tell you befor they was killed on who you are? Ask Inu. The girls look at each other and back at Inu. No they have not. Said Asuna. Kama stod up and stand next to the girls. Your parent's were the Lord and Lady of the Nothern lands. Said Kama. Are you saying that my sister and i are the ladys of the Northing lands? Ask Katie. Yes you are. But there is somthing we have to know. Why is Naraku it runing your busnss that your parints worked for so long? Ask Inu. He told use that he was helping use out since we was just little kids we did not know how to run a busnss. Said Katie. I see and both of you are 17 right? Ask Kama. Yes we are. Both girls said togather. Good that means you can run your compney and canghe that name back to it rightfull name that your parints name. Said Kama. Ok but what about Naraku? Ask Inuyasha. I dont know but i think that the girls should stay here for the night. Said Inu. We do not have no night cloths and no cloths to wear. Said Katie. Dont you worry about that drears you can use the cloths we have in the spare rooms. Said Kama. Asuna and Katie look at each other and then back to the family. Ok we will stay for the night. Said Asuna. Ok it is geting late Inuyasha you will show Asuna to her room and Sesshomaru you will show Katie to her room and both you girls have an open door to stay here if you want to. Said Inu. Thank you sir. Said Asuna. Both girls follow the guys to there rooms Inuyasha sow Asuna to her room that is right next to his. Asuna open her door and look a round the room. I like the room. Said Asuna. I am glad Inuyasha walk over to the door and open it. This is my room if you need me i will be in here. Said Inuyasha. Ok Inuyasha. Said Asuna. Asuna look around the black room with a little bit of red in to it. Sesshomaru sow Katie to her room as well. This is your room Katie. Said Sesshomaru. Katie open her door and look around the room. Wow Sesshomaru this room is very nice. Said Katie. Sesshomaru walk over to a door and open it this room is mine if you ever need me i will be in here. Said Sesshomaru. Ok Sesshomaru thank you. Said Katie. Sesshomaru went into his room and close the door. Katie look around the blue room and smile at it and went to see if she can find any night clothes in the room. As Asuna find her night clothes she clime into bed and lay back into it and fall a sleep. Katie found some and she put on her night cloths that are light blue and Asuna have on black. And Katie got into bed and sit up and look around the room and smile and start to think about what they said to them. As Katie sat awake and thinking. As she lay down and start to fall asleep a thunder strom came and started to rain there was a flash of lighting and a big bam of thunder. Katie shot up and look around with fear and with a nother flash of lighing and a thounder Katie ran out of her room and gos into Sesshomaru room and clim into bed with him and cure up next to him and start to shake with fear. Sesshomaru woke up felling a body next to him. Sesshomaru sat up and look at the body and know it is Katie and start to wake her up with a shake. Katie wake up. Said Sesshomaru. Katie woke up from the shake and look up at him. I im sorry. Said Katie. Katie start to get up and go back to her room but Sesshomaru grab her arm. Katie stop and look at his hand that is on her arm. You can stay if you want to. Said Sesshomaru. Thank you. Said Katie. But i will stay here but i will not have sex with you intill i am marred. Said Katie. I understand that and are you scard of thunder storms? Ask Sesshomaru. Katie look down at the bed. Yes i am. Katie said in a low voice.Sesshomaru move and pull Katie onto his lap. Its ok to be a little scard its who we are and i will not let any one hurt you i give you my word. Said Sesshomaru. Katie smile and lay her head on his chast and wint to sleep in his arms with her night cloths still on and Sesshomaru is wearing a blue night pants. He move her and him under the sheats and hold her close to him and fall a sleep. She slept with out fear of the strom that night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The rail fail into the city street as the night gos on. There are two sisters one was Asuna she is about 17 years of age she wore black shirt that say back off on the back of it and on the frunt of her shirt has a cat on it. And she wore black pants that have holes in them and she have boots that gos to her knees that buckle to the top and to top that off she wares a tranch coat that gos to her legs and it have pockes in side the coat and on the out side of the coat. As for her sister Katie she is about 17 years of age she wore white shirt that say dont bother me on the frunt and on the back it have a dog on it. She wore dark blue pants that have holes in them and the boots they are the same as her sister's boots. And her tranch coat is the same but it is dark blue and her sister's is black. The two girls were heading to a bank to steal the money that the bank have in it. As they made it to the bank they went to the roof of the bank and go in from there. This has been there 3 hist in a week. But with out the girls knowing that they are being watched by two guys. The guys are very good at what they do on catching thives so they was out and watching one of the banks that was next to be hit. To there sirprice they sow the two females and what to bust them in the act. One of the guys were a black shirt and pants with boots that gos below the knee they were all so black and the coat is black. But he was not just human but he is half human and half demon. With his dog ears he can hear real good with his silvery white hair blowing in the wind a little. With the other guy the same out fit but he is full demon he have two strips on each of his cheek and a moon shape on his forhead and he is a little tailer then his half brother. The younger brother name is Inuyasha and his older brother name is Sesshomaru. The two are very powerful and no one ever got away from them not even once. Sesshomaru is 19 and Inuyasha is 18. The girls know somthing or some one is watching them from some were but they did not know were and they did not care if they are being watch they know that they can get away from any one. Hey sis how much do we need to pay Naraku off? I am geting tired of this and i dont want to go to prison i hear it is not a nice place to be in. Said Katie. I know sis but we have to get ever thing in the bank this time. If we dont Naraku will not be happy with us and i will hate to see what will happen to u or to me sis and i know you dont want to go to prison i dont want to go as well but we have no chose in this. Said Asuna. Sesshomaru did you hear them? ask Inuyasha. Yes i did and it dos not sound like they injoy doing this but we will have to look this Naraku up and find out whats going on with the two and how they are invofld with him. Said Sesshomaru. As the two females break into the bank they went to the volt to open it up. As the guys seen them go in they made there move to get them when they come back up to get away. Asuna went to break into the volt as her sister keep a look out for police or any one that will try to stop them. Sis hurry i have a bad feeling about this. Said Katie. I know sis and i hate it when you get a bad feeling somthing all ways happen to use when u have that feeling. Said Asuna. I know sis but its not my folt that i have the feeling. Said Katie. I know sis i know. Said Asuna. So sesshomaru what are we going to do if they get away from use? Ask Inuyasha. They wont get away from use. If you have for got that no one gets away form use and no one will ever will get away from use we are demons and we know how to catch are pray. Said Sesshomaru. I know that what if they are the first to get away from use? Ask Inuyasha. We will hunt them down little brother. Said Sesshomaru. As the brothers watch them form the roof of the bank. They did not subspect that one of them will look there way. As katie was keeping any eye out she sow showds and look up and see two males and start to panick a little. Sis we have to get out now. Said Katie. Why sis? Ask Asuna. They were two male watching use and they are right above us right now. Said Katie. What two males? Ask Asuna. Yes sis two males right above use. Said Katie. Asuna came out of the volt to see the males. Sis u are right and we can not get out the same way we came. Said Asuna. I know sis but what are we going to do? They look like they done this befor? Said Katie. Yeah sis and they wont quit if they catch us and u know that no one ever catch us befor. Said Asuna. I know sis but what if they are the first to catch us? Ask Katie. We will go into hiding sis like the others befor them. Said Asuna. Ok sis but for now how are we going to get out of here with out geting capchered? Ask Katie. I will think of somthing sis dont worry Katie. Said Asuna. ok Asuna. Said Katie. So there names are Asuna and Katie that will be good to know. Said Sesshomaru. Yeah it is, I wonder if they are demons like use? Said Inuyasha. Dont know little brother but keep your sinse up and dont let them get away if we catch them then we can find out whats going on and what is Naraku up to. Said Sesshomaru. As Asuna get the money in the bags they have brote with them and gets ready to leave sis lets go i got all of it now lets get out of here but first sit the rope on fire. Said Asuna. Why set the rope on fire sis? Ask Katie. So they wont come down after use sis. Said Asuna. I see but how are we going to get out with them out side and use inside? Ask Katie. You leave that to me ok sis? Ask Asuna. Ok sis you lead the way. Said Katie. Asuna put the rope on fire and start to go to the frunt of the bank to get out. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru see the rope on fire and bring it up and put it out and jump down to catch them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look for the girls and gos after them. one of the girls look back and see them coming and throw a chare out the window and jump on throw it and start to run after her sister is out as well. sis are you ok? Ask Asuna. Yes i am fine sis are you ok? Ask Katie. Yes i am fine. They ran off and reach there home and they wint in to rest. Sis i cant beleave that they was about to get use but im glad that they did not get use. Said Asuna. Yeah me to sis but i think they know are names now. Said Katie. What do you mean sis? Ask Asuna. They might heard you call my name and they heard me call ur name so i think they know who we are and i think they are going to find us and if they are going to come after us they must be after some one but who? Said Katie. I see but we are working for Naraku but we both know were to find him but why are they after him? Ask Asuna. I dont know sis i just dont know. Said Katie. Bothe girls put the money away and sit down on the couch to rest. So sis are u hungy? Ask Asuna. No sis but i want to know the two guys names they look kindy cute. Said Katie. Ok sis but u are right about the guys they are cute they may be truble for the both of use. Said Asuna. Yeah that is true but lets get some rest i know Naraku wants to see use in the morning. Said Katie. You are right on that sis Naraku will want to see use and he will want his money as well. Said Asuna. As the girls got up and gos to bed to get some rest to meet Naraku in the morning. The boys ran down the street they lost them and they can not get there sent cose of the rain has rounde there sent so they have to wait intill morning to find the girls and find out what Naraku is up to. But for now they are going home to rest and then look for the girls. As the girls went to bed to sleep Katie was still awake and looking at the celing of her room and thinking about there mom and dad on how they miss them so much and wish that they can come back to them. But she knows that they will never come back form the dead. Ever one thinks that she killed them both but how can she? She was just a little girl at the time of there death but she knows the Naraku killed them both but never told her sis that Naraku is the one that killed them both. As she think about that she wint to sleep that night. As the guys wint home there Father Lord InuTaisho is waiting for his two sons to come home and tell him what happen tonight. As the door open and close the Lord walk to the front door to meet them both. Well boys did you catch them? Ask InuTaisho. No father we did not we lost there sent in the rain and we will find them in the morning. Said Sesshomaru. I see but did you get there names? And are they males or females? Ask Inutaisho. They are females and there names are Katie and Asuna. Said Inyasha. You two will have your hands full with two females on your hands. Said InuTaisho with a smoll chulke. The two boys when up to there rooms to sleep. O Sesshomaru i need to talk to you befor you go to sleep. Said Inutaisho. What is it father? Ask Sesshomaru. You do know that you have to find your self a mate befor your next birthday so you can take over for me and if you do not and Iunyasha gets on be for his 20th birthday he will take over for me. Said InuTaisho. I under stand father and i will get a mate befor then. Said Sesshomaru. I know my son and i know that you will make use prode my son. Said InuTaisho. Sesshomaru whent to his room and gos to his computer to look for a woman called Katie he had no luck on finding her in any palce files or any prson files. Its like they never been to jail or prson. So be for he gives up he gos into a compny called Naraku Inc. And with just a little luck he found Katie and as to sweet the deal he found Asuna as well. And he looked up there address and there it is. So they live at the aprtment D 557 Lone Creek Road with that he wrote that down and he looked more on the file and he knowtes that they do not have any family. This got him more intersting on want to know about them but more on this Katie. He was shock on reading that she killed them both 15 years ago. So they blam the killing on a girl that was 3 years old and now she is 17 this just might work out just as i plan and i need to talk to this Katie. So he found out were she was going and meet her there with out her knowing it. Thout Sesshomaru. As he trun off the computer he wint to bed and got some sleep. As the Taisho family slept that night. Naraku was think on how he was going to hanld them. But he knows that Katie knows that he killed there parent's but she can not prove that he did. But he was worry that some one will beleave her. But he stop and remamber that no one will beleave a thift so he has nothing to worry about. Naraku went to bed and slept he will need to rest to hanld the girls in the moring. That night Katie was tosing and truning she woke up with a nightmare about that night that Naraku killed them both. I need to tell sis about them and about Naraku buti dont want to hurt her bye doing that. But she needs to know the truth about them I will tell her when the time is right I will not let Naraku get away with that not now and not ever I will find a way to destro Naraku once and for all. Katie thout that out. Katie lead back down and wint back to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Naraku woke up to get ready to work and to find away to put the girls into prison if not then jail they most not tell any one that he was the one who killed there parints. If InuTaisho gets the girls first and they told him ever thing he can be ronind. But to Naraku he was not going to let that happen now or ever even if he have to kill them both. As Naraku wint to work he called up Kagura to have her call the girls for a meeting. What do you want Naraku? Ask kagura. I need you to call the girls and tell them i need to talk to them and tell them to bring the money with them from last night hist. Said Naraku. What are u going to do to them? Ask Kagura. That is for me to know and for u to do as i say now do it. Naraku hung up on Kagura and drive to work. As the girls sleeping the phone rings and as all was Katie gets up and anser it. Hello. Said Katie. Is this Katie? Ask Kagura. Yes it is what do you want Kagura? Ask Katie. I am calling to tell you to bring the money form the hist last night to Naraku today and he wants to talk to you and your sister too and no he did not give me the time to tell u to be there. Said Kagura. Find you tell him that we are coming there. Said Katie. As they hanged up Asuna walk in. Was that Kagura sis? Yes sis it was she was giving us a massage from Naraku about seeing him today. Said Katie. I see so what time do we have to be there? Ask Asuna. There is no time to be there if we go know we do not have to do it later and that way we can do what we want for the remander of the day. Said Katie. Good idea i do not want to deal with him any more then we have to. Said Asuna. I know sis i know. Said Katie. As the girls gos ready to leave to talk to Naraku they got the bag that they use last night. Asuna wears black and her sister Katie wear Blue and they left to meet Naraku. Back at Taisho manor the guys are just geting up. Lord Inu is in the dinning room reading the paper and waiting for his two sons to come and eat. Sesshomaru got dress in blue and Inuyasha in black they wint to the dinning room to eat. Lord Inu look up and see his sons and noned to them both to site and eat. As breakfest is over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the house and they wint to Naraku Inc to talk to Naraku and ask him about thes two girls. So Sesshomaru do you know were the girls live? Ask Inuyasha. Yes i do and we are not going there to get them we will later but we have to talk to Naraku to see if he knows any thing about the girls that are working for him. Said Sesshomaru. Ok but how did you get the address brother? Ask Inuyasha. Lets just say i have my ways on geting what i want. But i will tell you more later dear brother. Said Sesshomaru. Ok but will they let use talk to Naraku? Ask Inuyasha. Dont you worry about that little brother. Said Sesshomaru. As the two brothers dove to Naraku Inc. The two girls from last night is walking along the street heading to the same place that they are heading but Inuyasha did not see them but Sesshomaru did see them and did not do nothing to get there attasing but to watch them from the car. The girls made it to Naraku job and they wint in knowing them that they know that Naraku is waiting for them. Sis I know you dont like it that i have a bad feeling. Said Katie. Do you have to say that? Ask Asuna. Um I dont know sis but if you want me to not say that I am having a bad feeling then i wont say it. Said Katie. Thank you sis I would like that. Said Asuna. As the girls walked in they was greated from Yura one of Kagura's best friends. I see that you both came to see Naraku hu? Ask Yura. Kaite stop and glare at her. Yes Yura we are and you do not need to call him he knows that we are coming to see him so if I was you Yura dont bother use or do you want to die? Ask Katie. No and you cant kill me Naraku wont let you kill me. Said Yura. She gave her a smirk at Katie. Dont cont on that you bich as that was Katie walk to were her sister is waiting for her. Do you know how much I want to kill her? Ask Katie. I know ever since we work for Naraku? Said Asuna. Thats right sis. Said Katie. Both girls got into the elvater and wint to 40th floor to talk to Naraku.**


End file.
